Don't Deny Russia
by PrussianLove
Summary: Prussia is worried about Canada, since he couldn't find him at his house. Clues lead him to believe that Russia has him, so he goes to Rescue the Canadian. But his plan doesn't end like he thought it would.
1. Kidnap?

A/N: This is an old story that I went over and corrected~ It was my first lemon, so give me a break if it SUCKS. xD

( )( )( )( )

_Mein Gott! What can I do, West's busy, America's annoying, Antonio's too busy with Romano, France is a big old perv...hmmm…_The immensely bored Prussian thought, not really knowing what to do.

_AHA! I'll bother Matt, he has the maple syrup anyway!_ He thought, running from where he was, which was Germany's house, and out to his car. He drove from Germany's house to the airport where he rode a plane over to the humongous piece of land that was Canada.

( )( )( )( )

When Prussia got to Canada's house, he unlocked the door with his key, which Canada gave him and he always had, and went inside. He immediately noticed that there were papers everywhere and all the little things -trinkets, junk sitting around in random boxes or bowls- were also strewn about. He also noticed that all of the rugs in the house where wrinkled up, pushed aside or completely in a different room.

Now, a normal person would have dismissed this as a house that was just messy, but Prussia knew better.

Then he noticed the scratch marks on the floor. At first he just thought they were places where Kumajiro had sharpened his nails, but then he remembered that Kuma was declawed, and when he looked closer, the scratch marks led from the kitchen to the front door, where they stopped.

Prussia then did something most people wouldn't have done at that point. He sniffed the floor. Now, most people wouldn't have smelled the slight hint of vodka and sunflowers on this floor, but Prussia, for some reason, had a better sense of smell than most.

Prussia would have been scared, considering this smell meant Russia of course, but when it came to Mattie, he would do anything. He stormed out of the door cursing to himself, but then turned around to lock it, because he didn't want Kumajiro to get out, or anyone else to get in. He then started his journey to the horrid, frigid, gloomy country called Russia.

( )( )( )( )

He banged on Russia's door, but then regretted it, scared that the Russian would be mad, and you know, kill him.

Lithuania answered, though, frowning at how he had banged on the door, but then smiled when he saw it was Prussia.

"Gil! Your back! Come on in!" he said, letting the already freezing Prussian in.

Prussia smiled thankfully and walked in, rubbing his arms and shivering.

"So, what _are_ you doing back?" The brown haired man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, well, I have reason to think that that commie bastard brought my Maddie here." Prussia replied, nodding.

"Gil…don't get your hopes up . I don't think you'll be getting him back." Leit said, trying to smile but couldn't keep the sad off his face.

Prussia shot up, pushing the chair he was sitting down in back, shouting. "WHY THE HELL NOT?"

Leit flinched, then put his finger up to his lips, as if to say be quiet, and then said "Russia, he took a struggling and crying boy upstairs. You know what's upstairs."

Prussia could have cried right then, thinking of what Russia could be doing to his weak, defenseless Mattie right then. He knew exactly what was upstairs, and it scared him.

He gulped and mustered up all of his courage. He then ran upstairs quietly as he could, trying to remember which room that Ivan had usually taken him to when he-

Prussia stopped himself from thinking about it. He also noticed he has stopped in front of a door, one that was heavy, and looked different than the others. Prussia instantly recognized this as the silent room, and he knew what usually happened in there.

Gilbert extended a shaky hand towards the door, scared of what would happen if he opened it. He almost turned around and ran for his life. _This is MY Mattie we're talking about_. This thought prompted him to open the door, and he did it slowly and quietly, barley opening it, and peeking inside the crack.

There he saw a very sadistic looking Russia and...

Prussia turned away at what he saw. Canada, his little Matthew, was laying crumpled in the floor, broken, bleeding, and crying. Seeing this made adrenaline fill his body, and he slammed the door open, and walked over to the weak Canadian, picked him up bridal style, and ran him downstairs.

Prussia could hear a faint footsteps behind him, but this just made him feel braver. He got halfway out the door before Russia caught up to him. The Russian turned him around, smiling sadistically, and then looked over his shoulder saying "Lithuania, take Matvey downstairs, so he can rest up."

Prussia's eyes widened as the Russian turned back to him. Prussia could hear the "kolkolkol" escaping from his mouth as the man backed up, getting a good look at Prussia.

"You have grown, I see. You seemed to have forgotten your manners."

Prussia felt the color drain from his face and he said "Er, eh, nooo! Never. Hey. I don't want any trouble, I just want to, you know, walk away, you know, unbruised?" his voice getting squeaky at the end.

Russia just beamed happily and kept getting closer to him, much to the Prussian's dismay.

"It won't hurt that much, I promise~" Russia said, getting even closer.

"That's great, and you know, I wish I could stay, but-" Prussia started, then ran as fast as he could.

Russia giggled like a child and said "You think you can run, da? You think you can escape? No one leaves me, the Baltics will tell you that". Russia smile widened, and the scary aura surrounded him.

Russia walked quickly, pulling his pipe out of thin air and trapping Prussia to the wall, the cold metal pressing down on his neck. The Prussian's face turned as white as his hair, as he thought _Oh fuck! I'm screwed, I'm gonna die alone in this house and then Mattie will be stuck._

Russia once again backed up, stretching his arms.

"You like sunflowers, da?" he asked suddenly, smiling. (Very creepily in Prussia's opinion.)

"Er, sure, they're great" Prussia replied.

Russia stepped closer, smiling bigger and asked "Good good, and vodka too?"

"Yeah, it's great, but does burn. Erm, I mean, it's great, awesome and all." Prussia replied again, backing up against a wall, then cursing himself for getting in this position.

Russia frowned and stepped closer, then asked "So you don't like it?"

"Noo~ I-I mean yes, it's awesome, I love it!" Prussia said, getting more and more scared.

Russia pulled a bottle out then, saying "Oh you do? Let us drink, da?"

"Eh, I'm not thirsty! " Prussia replied, trying to scoot further back.

Russia let a "kol" escape from his lips and said "You don't need to be thirsty to drink vodka, da? Don't deny Russia!"

"Heh, I just had a beer, I'm really fine" Prussia said, pushing the bottle away from him.

Russia hugged Prussia then, freaking the albino out, saying "My poor little Prussia, having to drink that dreadful drink, you have vodka now, da?"

"Ahh, I really don't think I should, I don't like vodka!" Prussia said, struggling away the best he could, and slipping away just a bit, before Russia gabbed him violently saying "You. Don't. Like. Vodka?"

Prussia gasped, saying a quiet "oowww" before saying "Did I say I didn't like it? I love it!" and then let a nervous "kesesese" escape his lips.

Russia smiled and shoved the bottle of vodka in Prussia's mouth, saying "Then you drink now, da?"

Prussia started to choke on the vodka, trying not to drink it, but Russia held it tight to his mouth, not letting him get any air.

Prussia finally gave in, drinking a little, then half, and then the whole bottle.

When it was all gone, he smiled drunkenly, his cheeks gaining that drunken blush, and he put his finger on Russia's nose.

"It's fucking wonderful commie, now, let Prussia go", pulling away, and then saying "He needs to-" before falling on his face.

Russia smiled childishly at his now drunk captive, and said "You can't be sleepy, the fun has only started, da?" and pulled the Prussian up, tracing his lips on Prussia's cheek.

Prussia pulled away from the Russian, looking him square in the face.

"Not today, Wendsday! I had pancakes today. Did you know my boxers were pink?"

Then he tripped again, not really being able to walk when drunk.

Russia grabbed him and carried him to a bedroom, the blond's very own. If Prussia wasn't as drunk as he was, he would have worried, butttt, he was quite drunk, so it didn't bother him.


	2. It's Not Rape If You Consent!

Russia lay the drunken Prussia down on the bed. Prussia smiled and giggled.

"Is it bed time for you, Evon?" Prussia asked, smiling. Russia smiled back, but it was a different kind of smile. That sadist smile that Prussia knew all too well. He felt himself sober up instantly.

"Ahh, Russia, I have to go! You know, I think West will need my help with...er...something?" Prussia said, trying to get up. Russia placed a hand on his chest and crawled on top of him.

"Ah? Nyet, you don't go yet. We haven't got to play any!" Russia said, giggling.

Prussia squirmed. Russia smiled and grabbed Prussia's wrists. He bent down, his teeth grazing Prussia's neck. Russia moved his lips over the pale skin, kissing and biting it softly. When he finally reached the Prussian's lips, he kissed them hungrily, sucking on the smaller man's bottom lip. He then full on kissed the albino.

At first, Prussia refused it, but soon enough, he gave in and kissed the Russian back. Russia deepened this kiss, causing Prussia to moan quietly.

Ivan then forced his tongue into Prussia's mouth, which he fought even harder against, but finally gave up, giving Russia dominance. Russia smiled and ended the kiss, causing Prussia's lips to follow Russia's mouth.

"Hungry are we?" Russia said, smiling. Prussia spat at him and turned away, making Russia frown. He let go of Prussia's wrists for one second, to reach into the dresser beside the bed to pull out a pair of handcuffs. Prussia's eyes widened. Russia smiled at this reaction and handcuffed Prussia's wrists to the bed, so he couldn't move.

"Ah. Russia, don't. Let me go!" Prussia said, writhing more, then cursing as the handcuffs bruised his pale, thin wrists.

Russia smiled down at him again, then kissed his neck, nibbling at the skin. Russia quickly unbuttoned the blue SS uniform the Prussian usually wore, tearing at the cross he had around his neck. Prussia gasped and pulled away, shocked by the sudden cold air, goosebumps prickling his pale skin.

Russia giggled and kissed his neck, biting and nibbling like before, but even harder, leaving puckered red spots. He then smiled and licked over these, enjoying the metallic taste of blood immensely.

Prussia just let out little moans and groans, barely audible.

Russia decided it was time to shed his own clothes, pulling off his coat and shirt. Prussia bit at his scarf, trying to get him take it off as well. Russia hesitated, but he finally shed if off as well.

Prussia whined a bit under him, and Russia smiled at how aroused the Prussian was. He did quick work of shedding of Prussia's pants, throwing them behind him. Russia smiled at the bump under the pink boxers that were covered with chicks.

He bent down and flicked his tongue over this bump, making Prussia moan loudly, his back arching. Russia pulled the boxers off the Prussian too, making Prussia gasp a second time. Russia giggled at the Prussian's erection, surprised that the albino could be aroused that easily.

"Are you ready, lyubovnik [lover]?" Russia teased, smiling and sucking on Prussia's nipples.

"Ah. St-Stop it. S-STOP. Bitte [please]!" Prussia begged, but of course, Russia wouldn't. What fun would that be anyway?

He giggled as he trailed his hands down Prussia's body, until he reached Prussia's erection, tracing his fingers up and down it playfully.

Prussia's back arched and he moaned louder as Russia took said erection in his mouth, sucking on it teasingly. Prussia, used to being on top, pushed his member further into Russia's mouth. Russia immediately stopped, pulling away. Prussia whined at him.

"You're going to have to learn to do as your master tells you~" Russia said, smiling. Prussia felt his eye twitch.

"Hold. Still." Russia said simply, holding Prussia's back down with one forceful hand. He continued his work, up down, trailing his tongue all over, until Prussia's back arched and he moaned loudly, probably to where the Baltics could hear him.

"IvAAAAnnnn~" Prussia screamed as he came into Russia's mouth. Russia pulled away and tutted.

"You were supposed to hold on my pet~" He said, kissing Prussia's chest, and licking from his neck all the way down to his member, but stopped. He thought about what he was doing for a split second, but the thoughts didn't stop him.

Prussia knew he was letting the Russian have his way, but he was enjoying every minute of it. Russia smiled.

"I think you are ready~" Russia said, giggling. He pushed his fingers into Prussia's mouth. At first the Prussian was reluctant, but after spending so long with the Russian, he knew it was this or nothing. He sucked on Russia's fingers thoroughly, tracing his tongue over them, making sure to coat them well.

"That is it." Russia said, pulling his fingers out forcefully.

"Okay, now, you must ask me, what do you want me to do?" Russia said, positioning his fingers right by Prussia's entrance. Russia heard him mumble something.

"Ah ah! I couldn't hear you!" Russia said, giggling. Prussia said something again, this time only a little louder.

"Still can't hear you~"

"...please."

"Please what?"

"P-please...stretch me..."

"What?"

"Please stretch me."

"I can't hear you properly~"

"Please. Stretch. Me."

"Now, that's not good enough~"

"Nein, I will not."

"Say it!"

"NEIN! NEVER FOR YOU!"

"I think you should~" Russia said, and then slid off his pants and boxers. He thrust his member into Prussia, making him gasp in pain.

"AH! Stop!"

"Say it~"

"NEIN!"

"Say it~"

"Please, ng, stretch me, master."

"I like how that sounds~ Say it again!"

"Please stretch me, m-master"

"Hm, still not good enough~"

"Bitte weite mich, Meister.[Please stretch me, Master]"

"Nope, you know what I want you to say~"

"P-Pozhaluĭsta, stryeĭch Menya U-uchitelem [Please, stretch me Master]" Prussia finally said, exactly how Russia wanted.

"Aha! I knew you still spoke Russian~" Russia replied, pulling out of Prussia. The albino gasped, then sighed a breath of relief.

Russia didn't give him time to relax as he inserted the first finger, which felt extremely weird for the Prussian, who was always the one giving. Russia didn't wait any before pulling his finger out and inserting two, scissoring around in the Prussian, who gasped.

Russia smiled and inserted another one, and Prussia writhed a little. He couldn't feel his wrist anymore, which was certain. Russia removed his fingers, and positioned himself back in front of Prussia's entrance. He bent down and kissed Prussia's cheek.

"This will hurt, moim domashnim zhivotnym. [My pet]" Russia said, thrusting himself in slowly. Prussia moaned, not in pleasure, but in pain.

He hadn't been on bottom in a long time. When Russia finally had pushed himself fully into the Prussian, he sat there, but only for a moment. Prussia, sadly, didn't get the time to adjust before Russia gave up and started thrusting into him. This brought immediate pain to the Prussian.

"AH! Nein! Bitte Gott! Make it stop!" Prussia screamed, tears pricking up in his eyes.

"Ah? The mighty Prussia cries? I would have never thought that this was all it took~" Russia said, giggling as his thrusts grew faster. Slowly Prussia blinked the tears from his eyes, and the pain turned to pleasure. He felt the small, insistent moans flow over his lips, and they didn't bother him at all.

Ivan figured Prussia was near his climax now, which was pretty much correct. He smiled as he reached over to pull something else out of his drawer, a ring.

Now, this was no ordinary ring. It was made of leather, the design made so it could be adjusted as needed. He smirked as he slipped this ring around Prussia's erection. Prussia looked up and gasped at the sudden restriction.

"Wh-What's this? Where the hell do you get all this stuff?" Prussia asked, acting like he didn't like it, even if he did.

"Lithuania likes it this way too, surprisingly" Russia said, smiling creepily. Prussia shivered, and then gasped again.

"O-Ow. That hurts!" He said, trying to pull away from the restriction, but knowing he couldn't. Russia giggled. He did that a lot whenever he did things like this.

"You will have to keep it on until I finish~" Russia said, and Prussia groaned.

"P-Please~ Take it off of me!" Prussia pleaded, but like before, it couldn't sway the Russian. As the Russian thrust himself into the Prussian, he finally found Prussia's prostate.

Prussia screamed with ecstasy, his hands searching for something to grab on to, but since they couldn't move, he ended up digging his nails into his wrists.

Russia smiled at the sudden development. As for Prussia, all he saw was white, and all he felt was ecstasy and pain. Russia felt a small moan escape his own lips as he came into Prussia. He saw tears in the Prussian's eyes once again.

"T-Take it off. P-Please!" He begged, crying at the pain. Russia sighed and loosened the ring, causing an immediate reaction from Prussia, who came all over himself.

"Prussia~ You seemed to enjoy that more that you let on~"

"Fuck you."

"I'm pretty sure I did the fucking~" Russia said, smiling. Prussia blushed and looked away.

"M-My hands..." Prussia mumbled, suddenly feeling pain in his hands and very bruised wrists. Russia realized that he hadn't un-done them, so he did so. Prussia cursed and pulled his hands back down towards him, rubbing his wrists. The usually white skin was purple and blue now.

"Bastard. How am I supposed to explain this to West?" Prussia said, glaring at Russia.

"You don't have to lie~ Tell them that you became one with Mother Russia~" Russia replied, pulling the Prussian towards him. At first Prussia pulled away, but he finally laid his head on Russia's chest.

"See~ I'm not that bad~" Russia said, kissing the top of Prussia's head.

"Shuttup, you stupid communist. You know how sore I'm going to be?"

"I'm sure you will be."

"I won't be able to walk."

"I'll carry you."

"NEIN! I wouldn't let you do anything that embarrassing!"

"You would like it."

"Never going to admit it."

"Don't have to."


End file.
